Earthshaker Duramboros
|ailments = Muddy Stun |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Chaoarren }} Earthshaker Duramboros (鋼球ドボルベルク, Hagane Kyū Doboruberuku) are Deviants of Duramboros. Physiology Earthshaker Duramboros's entire body, save for its head, is completely covered by moss and algae. It sports larger horns and a wider tail similar to Rust Duramboros but keeps the spherical hammer shape. The bony growths seen on its tail are now present on its head, legs, and back. Abilities Earthshaker Duramboros uses its hammer-esque tail club like ordinary Duramboros. Earthshaker Duramboros can smash its tail against the ground with such force it generates seismic waves that travel along the ground. These shock waves are used to attack hunters at a distance. Habitat Earthshaker Duramboros is encountered in areas such as the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, or the Marshlands. Sometimes they can be seen at the Tower. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Duramboros Main Article: 'Duramboros'' Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Tail Hammer Wyvern *Family: Duramboros Earthshaker Duramboros is the Deviant of Duramboros. Habitat Range Earthshaker Duramboros have been sighted in the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Marshlands, and Tower 3. Ecological Niche The few teeth Duramboros has are flattened and suited better for grinding than they are for tearing, implying that it is a herbivore; It is confirmed by sighting of it eating parts of tree trunks it felled using its tail. It is obvious that it is able to protect itself. The only monsters that would be capable of challenging this behemoth would have to be large predators, such as Zinogre, or a Deviljho, although as Duramboros are very large and powerful, it would seem unlikely that these predators would bother hunting it. Duramboros are also occasionally seen in the Deserted Island and Flooded Forest where they come into contact with other large predators such as Lagiacrus, Brachydios, Nargacuga, Gobul, and Plesioth. But, as stated earlier, these large and mighty herbivores would be rarely preyed upon by even the deadliest of predators. Biological Adaptations Earthshaker Duramboros have many of the same adaptations as Duramboros, however, there is a few differences. Its tail is more developed, giving it its title '''Wrecking Ball. Earthshaker Duramboros can smash its tail against the ground with such force it generates seismic waves that travel along the ground. These shock waves are used to attack hunters from a distance. These shockwaves are what hive it the additional name Earthshaker. The plant life growing on its body is said to share some sort of symbiotic relationship with Earthshaker Duramboros. However this relationship is still being studied by scientists. Behavior Earthshaker Duramboros are truly dangerous monsters. The Hunter's Guild only allow hunters with special permits to hunt them down. Notes *Earthshaker Duramboros will always counter-attack the hunter immediately after its horns have been broken by charging into them. *Earthshaker Duramboros's back humps and tail can be broken. Its horns and bony plating can be broken twice. *Its tail slam and charge attack can inflict the Muddy status if the hunter is close to it only by an inch. *It can link its charge attack with another attack such as its jumping attack, its tail swing, or turning around to charge again. *When its tail has been severed, tail slams will no no longer create shock waves, generate tremors, or inflict the Muddy Status. *When low on stamina Earthshaker Duramboros will fall over for a period of time. **It eats wood from tree remains to regain Stamina. *Earthshaker Duramboros' roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster